1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of producing a speaker used by various audio equipments.
2. Related Art
One type of speaker disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-39405 is typically constructed to include a magnetic circuit, formed by laminating and connecting a lower plate having a center pole, a ring-like magnet, and a ring-like upper plate. A frame is connected to this magnetic circuit. Further, a voice coil is connected so that the voice coil is placed inside a magnetic gap of the magnetic circuit. Further, a damper is connected to the frame. Thus the damper, the voice coil and the corn are connected. Further, an edge is connected to the frame. As described above, when these speaker components are connected, a bond is ordinarily used. Specifically, the bond is an organic solvent containing bond or a moisture-curable adhesive. However, since the organic solvent containing bond contains an organic solvent, it is necessary to spend a long time for sufficiently drying the bond and adhering each of the speaker components. Further, it is necessary to spend a long time for sufficiently dry the bond and adhere the speaker components when the moisture-curable adhesive is used without sufficiently supplying humidity or moisture. Therefore, when such the speaker is manufactured on a production line, each of the speaker components is adhered, the speaker component thus adhered is dropped once from the production line and is subjected to drying at a location other than the production line. Then the speaker is again carried in the production line to thereby bring over to a succeeding process. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent flow of the production line. Further, it is necessary to additionally prepare a place for drying the speaker components. Thus a cumbersome work occurs.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above problem, when the moisture-curable adhesive is used. There has been developed a method of painting a water-based paint on a joint portion of bonding the speaker components, painting the moisture-curable adhesive thereon, and then adhering the speaker components each other. In use of this method, it is possible to faster dry the bond and reduce a time for drying the speaker components thereby reducing a time necessary for adhering the speaker components each other.
However, in a case where the speaker component is a hard-to-bond material, it is necessary to provide a pre pretreatment like plasma jet for spreading the water-based paint while maintaining a wet condition of the paint.